Can You See It?
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Fifty sentences featuring a Japanese red-head and the French God of Death!


Can You See It?  
Sacred Silver Goddess

I figured it was time for a new category and decided on another fifty sentences featuring Sora and Leon! I absolutely **_adore_**this pair!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quite enjoyable and therapeutic.

* * *

1. Afraid

If there was one thing he feared in this world, it was her walking out the door and leaving him forever.

2. Energy

"She is always full of energy, isn't she?" He thought while he amusingly watched her bounce all over the stage, sugar high from Rosetta's energy drinks.

3. Cute

One of the things Sora finds cute about Leon is that he scrunches up his nose when he's jealous (though she won't tell him that or he won't do it.)

4. Silver

If she could, she would run her fingers through his silky-soft hair all day.

5. Lips

He never knew lips could taste until he kissed Sora (she tasted like freedom and spring).

6. Thousand

Why say a ton of words and tell her how you feel, when you can kiss her; it sends the message just as clearly?

7. Late

Even when the whole world is asleep, Leon likes to gaze at the angelic creature in his arms and wonders what good he did in his last life.

8. Leap

It took quite a bit of courage, but once he caught her she knew he would always be there for her.

9. Balanced

Leon lived his life balanced on two things: getting revenge on Yuri Killian and finding himself a worthy partner; when Sora came along, the balanced tipped and his world suddenly revolved around her.

10. Music

The cries of his first born were like wailing heaven to his ears.

11. Heart

She had his and he had hers.

12. Envy

No matter how much Leon reassured her, Sora knew there were always bigger and better fish in the sea (that were also more beautiful).

13. Attention

The only thing Sora loved just as much as Leon (and not by much) was the cheer of the crowd after a wonderful performance.

14. Mine

It was the first word that comes to his mind whenever he sees Sora with Ken (or any other male with less-than-pure intentions towards his Sora).

15. Think

She didn't even have to think before she said yes to his proposal.

16. Love

Leon had loved before, but not like this.

17. Family

The word was unfamiliar to him, but when Sora admitted she was pregnant, he knew he was going to learn.

18. Advice

Had he become so low he was resorting to go to Yuri Killian for relationship guidance?

19. Gentile

For such a big guy, Leon could be more gentile than a butterfly when he wanted to.

20. Violet

The color of his eyes always mystified her.

21. Anniversary

The next time Sophie's death day came around, he vowed to take Sora with him to Sophie's grave; his sister deserved to be introduced to the love of his life.

22. Stronger

Time and time again, she proved that she was stronger than him.

23. Happiness

As he watched Sora walk down the isle escorted by her uncle, he made his decision to make her the happiest woman on Earth, even if it killed him.

24. Hell

He knew he was damned until an angel came to him and guided him to salvation.

25. Heat

The heat of her body against his was enough to make her shiver with delight.

26. Change

After being around Sora for so long, before he knew it he didn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore (not that it was necessarily a bad thing).

27. Apologize

The effort it takes Leon to apologize to anyone is like a dentest pulling teeth; with Sora though, he is always the first one to say, "I'm sorry" after any fight they have.

28. Emotions

They started to come out more whenever he was around Sora.

29. Broken

He thought his heart was shattered after Sophie died; then Sora came into his life and put back all the pieces back together like a complicated puzzle.

30. Red

It was the color of her hair and what he saw whenever she talked to another man that lusted after her (and she didn't even _**see**_ it!).

31. Reality

Sometimes he's scared he'll wake up one day and she won't exist; that everything was a dream and he would have to spend the rest of his life miserable and without any joy.

32. Cries

Even though it does get a bit frustrating after a few thousand times (especially in the middle of the night!) he would rather his and Sora's child cry than not be around at all.

33. Nest

They watched with sadness as their daughter said her final words and left their home for college.

34. Anxiety

In the past nine months, he hasn't felt this much stress since his first performance.

35. Release

Sora was the one who ended up releasing Leon from the guilt and pain of his sisters death.

36. Smile

It was rare, but every time he smiled she felt her heart beat a million times faster.

37. Beauty

Every time she insisted she wasn't as beautiful as he said, he told her to look in a mirror.

38. Years

He vowed that no matter what was to come during the time they were together, he would never leave her.

39. Sight

After the hundredth time she caught him staring at her, she finally asked what was wrong; he said he needed to visit an optometrist because she was starting to look a little weird (she found out later _**weird**_ meant _**beautiful**_).

40. Porcelain

She knows that behind that steel exterior, his heart is as fragile as glass.

41. Contact

Whenever he is away from Sora for long periods of time, he can feel the lack of sparks that come from touching her.

42. Beginning

It all began when he kissed her in front of the alter.

43. Vacation

To her, a vacation is when she can just jump on the trampoline or the trapeze without worry or care; to him, a vacation is spending a whole day with her without any distractions (her friends, their job, ect).

44. Innocent

Everything about her screamed "pure"; he was so afraid to touch her with his hands covered in malice.

45. Laughter

Every time Sora heard Leon's rare laughter, she would file away the memory in her brain for future references.

46. News

He nearly fainted at the announcement; she actually did faint (good thing he was such a good acrobat that he was able to catch her without her hurting herself).

47. Question

How she can be so klutzy on the ground and yet so graceful on stage, Leon has made it his goal to find out.

48. Hope

Every time he looked into her eyes, the one emotion he hadn't felt since Sophie was alive flooded through his body.

49. Escape

Even though she loved her friends, Leon knew Sora loved to spend time with him (and only him) more.

50. Laughter

It was only one of the millions of things about Sora that made Leon smile.


End file.
